Decksteel
"I'll finish what we've started" ~ Ish'mael Decksteel Ishm'mael Decksteel was the name assumed by a Force-sensitive human male who was a member of the Knights of Decksteel, and an founder of the Korriban First Order, approximately two years after the Sack of Courscant. Biography Decksteel, a human male, was a Force-sensitive warrior who trained as a Jedi under a jedi master before turning to the dark side of the Force, Destorying Shan's attempt to restore the Jedi Order, and becoming an apprentice of Darth Malgus of the Korriban First Order. Originally named Ishmael, he was born after the long battle of a great civil war to Roger Decksteel and Samantha Decksteel whose tumultuous marriage left Ishmael with feelings of abandonment. This was exploited by the Dark lord , who tempted him to the dark side of the Force. Though Samantha hoped training with Jedi master would help her son, he was seduced to the dark side, destroyed his fellow Jedi students, and became one of the Knights of Sith Order, earning the moniker of "Jedi Killer" amongst the First Order ranks. He idolized his grandfather, the fallen Sith Lord, and hoped to finish what he started: the elimination of the Jedi. As a member of the First Order, Ren represented its mystical side and was able to command the First Order's Korriban First Order. Personality and traits Decksteel was the embodiment of conflict. The dark warrior, whose blood flowed with the legacy of some of the most powerful Jedi and Sith in galactic Timeline of galactic history, represented a focal point between the dark side and the light, a balance that made him a target of Darth Malgus so Decksteel's powers could be used to further the ambitions of the First Order. His fall to the dark side suppressed the boy who had once been named Ishmael, a name that the Supreme Leader decreed could never be spoken in the First Order. Decksteel himself strived to bury his past, though the painful experiences and emotions from his youth were nonetheless something he could channel in order to further his own power. He ultimately hoped to build an immunity to the light, and to succeed where his grandfather failed. Like Vader before him, Ren believed it was his destiny to rule over the weaker beings of the galaxy. He idolized his grandfather, but only the dark parts of his grandfathe;not the light of himself. To Decksteel and the Sith Emperor, it was not poor strategy or arrogance that brought about the fall of the Sith Empire. It was the sentimentality held for his son, Mikhail, which led to his grandfather's redemption—a foolish error in judgment and a momentary lapse in an otherwise great life. Ren believed that if Vader had not succumbed to the light, the Empire would have prevailed. Ren kept a shrine to his grandfather in his personal chambers aboard the Red Stallion, with the charred remains of the Sith Lord's helmet that had been recovered from his funeral pyre on Moraband, as both a monument to the dark side's powers and its weakness He also kept a table of ashes made from the remains of his enemies Though Decksteel feared the light and knew he had to avoid Grandfather's sentimentality the Emperor nonetheless encouraged him to use the heritage of both the light and the dark, which only furthered Decksteel's inner conflict. He studied both the skills of the Jedi and arcane dark side lore, contradictory teachings that gave him his power through discord. These teachings made the often-angry dark warrior, one whose great temper was honed to be a weapon of the First Order, the archetype of a new kind of dark side user that filled the void left behind when the Sith were destroyed during the Battle of Courscant. Ren was a male human, but he often kept his face covered with a mask modeled off of the battle gear of the Knights of Sith Order. His mask projected and amplified his voice in a deeper way, and his robes were a remnant of his training with the Emperor and became singed from many battles. These elements combined to make Decksteel an intimidating presence as he boldly stepped onto the battlefield, where he sometimes arrived after victory was secured. Yet, he had no fear of battle. He boldly strode into battle, confident in his powers and his purpose. Category:First Order individuals Category:Force-sensitives Category:Males Category:Sith Category:Human Category:Founder of Knights of Decksteel